


Home is wherever I'm with you

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: I can’t do this,” Ashton hyperventilated as they got closer to the house. Mitchy glanced over at his boyfriend, who was shaking and near tears. “Baby. They’re gonna love you, I promise. They’re so excited to finally meet you,” Mitchy soothed, reaching across the console to squeeze Ashton’s thigh.OrMitchy takes Ashton home to meet his family





	Home is wherever I'm with you

Ashton glanced over at the doorway as Mitchy walked into the kitchen. “Perfect timing! Dinner’s just about done.” Mitchy looked slightly shook as he walked over to his boyfriend. “You look awful. What happened?” Ashton asked, sliding his hands to Mitchy's waist. Mitchy took a breath and muttered “My family wants us to come to New Jersey for Christmas. They want to meet you.” Ashton didn’t say a word. He just stared at Mitchy. “They’re gonna interrogate the hell out of me aren’t they?” Mitchy shook his head rapidly. “No, no nothing like that. But I might’ve let it slip to my mom that you and your mom had a falling out and now she wants to meet her second son.....” Ashton glared at Mitchy "I can't believe you told her! I don't want her to see me as a pathetic 23 year old whose mother doesn't love them." Mitchy sighed and kissed Ashton's forehead. "She's not like that. She wants you to be loved and happy cause you make her baby happy. That's all she wants." Ashton nodded and leaned into Mitchy's chest. "Cmon, dinners gonna burn. Let's eat then we can plan the trip."

*2 weeks later*

“I can’t do this,” Ashton hyperventilated as they got closer to the house. Mitchy glanced over at his boyfriend, who was shaking and near tears. “Baby. They’re gonna love you, I promise. They’re so excited to finally meet you,” Mitchy soothed, reaching across the console to squeeze Ashton’s thigh. Ashton looked up through his eyelashes and whispered “But what if they don’t like me? What if they hate me and want us to break up?” Mitchy uibbed Ashton’s thigh and said “They’re gonna love you. What’s not to love? You’re everything they want for their little boy.” Ashton nodded and tried to calm down. His nerves flared up again as Mitchy parked the car in front of his parents house. Mitchy jumped out and Ashton slowly crawled out, walking over to Mitchy and grabbing his hand tightly. Mitchy rolled his eyes and kissed Ashton’s forehead. "It's Christmas. She's not gonna kill you on Christmas. Calm Down." Ashton nodded and took a couple exaggerated breaths. They finally reached the door and Mitchy knocked loudly. The door opened and Susanne squealed loudly, tackling Mitchy in a hug. Mitchy laughed and hugged her back. Susanne backed up and smiled at Ashton. "It's lovely to finally meet you sweetheart." She said, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug. Ashton smiled and hugged her back tightly. "Cmon in! You'll freeze to death out here!" She dragged both boys in and shut the door. Mitchy introduced Ashton to his sisters and the whole family sat down for dinner. Ashton looked anxious as everyone passed food around and talked about their lives. Mitchy slid his fingers into Ashton's and whispered "Calm down" against his cheek. Ashton finally started to calm down as the night continued on. Ashton excused himself to the restroom and Mitchy looked at his family. "So? Do you love him?" Susanne nodded frantically. "Oh honey he's perfect. He's everything I ever wanted for you." Mitchy smiled and whispered "Good. Cause I love him a lot." Susanne shooed the girls out of the room and carefully sat in front of her son. "I don't want to overwhelm you both, but I want you to have this," and she handed Mitchy a small box. He opened it and almost dropped the box. "Abuelita's ring? Are you sure?" She nodded. "She wanted you to have it whenever you found your true love. And you've found him, he's the one. She'd be so happy to know that boy has her ring forever." Mitchy hugged his mom and whispered "Thank you." Ashton ducked back into the living room. "Are we ready to go?" He asked. Mitchy nodded. Susanne hugged them both one more time, and made them promise to be back at the house at 9 for Christmas breakfast and presents. Mitchy wrapped an arm around Ashton's waist and said "Told you they'd love you." Ashton rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you," he said. "Love you more." Mitchy said back, and pulled the blonde against his body for a longer kiss, as the snowflakes fell around them.


End file.
